The present invention relates to a brush holder plate. The plate includes guides wherein brushes are guided. The guides may be casings folded from sheet metal and mounted onto the top surface of the brush holder plate. However, there are also known brush holder plates wherein the guides are provided in the plate itself.
Frequently, the brush holder plates include connector plugs to provide an electrical connection between the brushes and outside terminals.
An object of the present invention is to provide an attachment for plugs of this type which is as simple as possible, easy to mount and ensures a reliable electrical connection between the brushes and the plugs.